The Golden Claw (Skyrim)
Background Upon entering the Riverwood Trader, Lucan and Camilla Valerius are heard arguing about whether or not to retrieve a valuable item that has recently gone missing from the shop. Upon inquiry it is learned that a Golden Claw has been stolen from the shop by bandits. More curious yet is the fact that the claw was the only item stolen despite the numerous other valuable items in the shop. The bandits are thought to be holed up in Bleak Falls Barrow to which Camilla is happy to blow you afterwards. (Giggity.) Objectives Note: Completing this quest simultaneously fulfills the objectives for Bleak Falls Barrow (Quest) and vice versa Retrieve the Golden Claw Bleak Falls Barrow can be found by following the path Camilla lays out up the mountain to the west of Riverwood. Several bandits are found guarding the entrance as well as two bandits within the temple who are heard talking about someone called Arvel, who seems to have gone ahead of the rest of the group. After dispatching all of the bandits and continuing through Bleak Falls Temple, another bandit is encountered who pulls a lever and is subsequently cut down by a volley of poisened darts. This point marks a turn-stone puzzle who's solution can be deduced by studying the order of pictograms on the stone faces, going from left to right. (Hint: Snake, Snake, Whale) Once the trap has been deactivated, the Pickpocket Skill Book, Thief, can be found on a table just past the portcullis. Cut Arvel Down The voice of Arvel the Swift can be heard crying out for his comrades help, despite running ahead with the claw. Upon investigating the cries, a Wounded Frostbite Spider descends from the ceiling to guard its trapped prey. Once the spider has been dealt with, Arvel pleads to be set free. He states that he knows about the markings on the claw, the stone door and that he'll share in the power that the Ancients have hidden away once he is free. Despite all of his promises, Arvel is nothing but a bandit and tries to run once he has been cut free. Since he has the claw, he must be cut down... for good. On his corpse can be found the Golden Claw as well as Arvel's Journal. If the player isn't interested in RP, they can simply choose to kill Arvel as soon as he is free, as he will stand nice and still for a moment or two after dropping to the floor (this will prevent any unnecessary headaches with Arvel waking up Draugr etc). Find the Secret of Bleak Falls Barrow Past where Arvel was ensnared is the start of the crypts and the first encounters with the many ancient Draugr that inhabit the barrow, as well as a number of deadly traps. Eventually, the doorway down to the Bleak Falls Sanctum can be found and within it, the Hall of Stories, a long, low arched vault with stone murals on the sides. Here, the Ancient Nords processed their dead for their voyage to Sovngarde. At the end of the hall is the keystone that the Golden Claw unlocks. The combination, (different for every player), can be seen on the palm of the claw. Rotate the radial turn stones on the door to match this and insert the claw as key. Once through, the passage will open up into a great chamber in which sits a Word Wall for the Dragon Shout - Unrelenting Force. While the player is learning the shout, a Draugr Overlord will emerge from the nearby crypt. Once defeated, he will relinquish the Dragonstone, a potentially important artifact. Bring the Claw to Lucan With the secret to Bleak Falls Barrow uncovered, Lucan will be awaiting with prized possession. Following the stairs behind the Word Wall will lead to a handle which will reveal a secret passage to exit the sanctum. Return to the Riverwood Trader where Lucan will be pleased to have his prized trinket back and happily furnishes the promised gold in return. Notes *It is not necessary to talk to either of the Valerius siblings to begin the quest. If you complete the first couple of quests in the main questline, you will automatically stumble across the Golden Claw. Once you pick up the claw, this quest will initiate with the objective to "Find the owner of the Golden Claw." This is where you will need to travel to Riverwood and talk to either Lucan or Camilla. *Also note that Camilla owns the claw, and as such, it is yours should you decide to marry her. *Don't light any oil pools or shatter any hanging lamps on the way through unless absolutely necessary, and make note of where these are. Even a very low-level character can lead the Draugr Overlord back through these, ignite them with magic or by shooting down the lamps, and burn him to death without needing to come to close quarters with him. You may need to tease him a bit, though; if you get too far ahead of him he will give up the pursuit. *After completing the quest, Lucan and Camilla will thank the player whenever their shop is entered. *Also after completing the quest, you can buy the golden claw for 100 gold *At higher levels, there will be a Dragon outside the barrow. Bugs * Under certain ambiguous circumstances*, Camilla may fail to lead you all the way to the end of the bridge, often getting stuck just outside the door of the shop. In this state she cannot be engaged in conversation, making the Love Triangle quest impossible to advance/complete. It is unknown if finishing The Golden Claw fixes this state, but it is known that reloading any save that occurs on or after entering Riverwood Trader for the first time does not fix it and she may possibly get stuck on every attempt. (Encountered on PC). *It is possible that this only occurs if the player choose to side with Ralof during the open quest, Unbound. Gallery Bleak Falls Barrow 1.png|Turn-Stone Puzzle Bleak Falls Barrow 2.png|Wounded Frostbite Spider Bleak Falls Barrow 3.png|Arvel the Swift Bleak Falls Barrow 4.png|Halls of Stories Bleak Falls Barrow 5.png|The Golden Claw Bleak Falls Barrow 6.png|Word Wall Chamber de:Die goldene Klaue Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests